Cartas a mi mejor amiga
by FreakAsher
Summary: Una simple dinámica en la residencia fresa puede despertar la curiosidad y diversas emociones a las alumnas del instituto... En una carta ponemos todo nuestro amor pues quien la lee recibira todo mi cariño.


**Cartas a mi mejor amiga. **

Una tarde de otoño como las que suelen vivirse en Astraea Hill, un lugar sacro donde queda prohibida la entrada a cualquier varón, un grupo de señoritas realizaban sus actividades habituales. La residencia fresa está conformada por tres escuelas: St Miators, St Spica y St Luilims cada una relacionada entre sí y sus estudiantes conviven mutuamente aunque cabe mencionar que existen rivalidades como en cualquier otro instituto.

Verdaderamente una tarde agotadora para la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Spica pues tendría que organizar un evento de convivencia para las tres unidades educativas. Después de todo, la Etoile se había salido con la suya.

Para tomar los alimentos, todas las estudiantes de Astraea Hill se reunían en un mismo lugar; un inmenso comedor situado a la misma distancia de las tres escuelas, al finalizar la oración que bendecía la comida que estaban a punto de ingerir, un aplauso hizo callar el molesto ruido emitido por la muchedumbre reunida ahí.

−Su atención por favor…−Se detuvo un breve instante para esperar a que los murmuros perecieran por completo.−…Señoritas voy a darles una indicación espero acaten las ordenes.

Las chicas dirigieron su mirada a la fría dueña de la voz portadora del anuncio.

−Para la dinámica de convivencia se les repartirán hojas y bolígrafos quiero que escriban una nota para alguien especial y al finalizar nuestro almuerzo la entregaran; en las siguientes semanas estará disponible este buzón.− Haciendo referencia a la cabina de cristal que tenia al lado.− Depositaran ahí todo lo que deseen, os aseguro que el consejo de Spica les hará llegar sus cartas.

Terminó su discurso y tomo asiento dispuesta a iniciar a comer pero se vio interrumpida por una sombra que cubría todo su espacio.

−Gran idea.

−Gracias, Miyuki-sama.

−Todos hablan sobre la actividad que has propuesto, espero sirva de algo antes de las elecciones.

−Sabes que estoy dispuesta a todo porque la nueva representante sea de Spica.

La chica de melena corta se retiro dejando sola a la rubia, en esta ocasión, ninguna había ganado el "enfrentamiento." Terminando la cena, después de dar las gracias a Dios las estudiantes entregaron sus respectivas notas a sus compañeras, desde un simple recado hasta una extensa carta… ninguna se quedo con las manos vacías.

La noche fue tranquila, silenciosa y reconfortante para la mayoría. Estaban a mitad de semana y la rutina al despertar seria la misma, como siempre, Tamao amanecía antes del alba pero el golpeteo constante de un bolígrafo interrumpió el descanso de Nagiza quien se sorprendió al descubrir a su compañera frente al escritorio.

− ¿Tamao-chan?− Pregunto Nagiza entre bostezos.

−Lo siento, ¿Te he despertado?− Exclamo cubriendo la hoja en la que se encontraba redactando algo con suma dedicación.

−No te preocupes, tomare una ducha y me adelantare.

La menor se incorporo y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, Tamao no dejo escapar ningún movimiento de su compañera de alcoba si no hasta que desapareció de la habitación.

Nagiza salió de la regadera y caminaba hacia su cama mientras secaba su cabello, se percato de la ausencia de su inoportuna amiga y sorprendida se arreglo para llegar a clase antes de lo normal ¿Cómo pudo Tamao escabullirse antes de que ella terminara la ducha?

Caminaba a paso lento por los jardines del colegio con la mochila en ambas manos hacia delante; giro la mirada y se encontró con Amane ofreciéndole cuidados a su hermosa yegua.

−Buenos días Amane-Senpai−Se dirigió a ella haciendo una reverencia.

−Buenos días Nagiza.−Dijo mientras desplazaba de un lugar a otros una caja de mediano tamaño.

− ¿Qué es eso?− pregunto curiosa refiriéndose a la caja.

−Es correspondencia… ¡Odio esta maldita dinámica!

− ¿Ninguna carta de Hikari-chan?

−Ella me las daría en persona.

Nagiza no pudo evitar reír ante las expresiones de la chica que tenía en frente. Prosiguió su camino, a dichas horas de la mañana cualquier rumbo que tomara le resultaría innecesario fue así como quedo frente al invernadero; un lugar al que sin duda su subconsciente la escoltaba involuntariamente. Soltó un suspiro y entro contemplando la belleza de las flores a la luz de la mañana… Casi tan hermosas como ella, la desconocida que poco después entro a su corazón.

− ¡NA-GI-ZA!

Se oyó una voz detrás de ella.

− ¡Shizuma-Sama!− Exclamo inclinando la cabeza dispuesta a retirarse.

−No te vayas.−Dijo sin dejar de hacer sus trabajos de jardinería. Las delicadas manos de la Etoile retiraron algunos papeles que se encontraban cerca de la maceta donde crecían lo claveles que cultivaba; eran algunos sobres y hojas sin contenido alguno, evidentemente escribiría algo allí.

−Te noto distraída.

−No es nada.− Respondió aun con la cabeza agachada.− Etto… me preguntaba a quien escribiría una nota Shizuma-sama.

La verde mirada de la mayor se dirigió al montón de hojas que tenia al lado y saco una sonrisa burlona; se acerco a los temblantes orbes lila de Nagiza y tomo su barbilla… su respiración jugó con una de sus mejillas y sus labios depositaron un beso de media luna en ella.

−Algún día lo sabrás.−Mascullo a manera poco audible y robó otro beso con acento húmedo sobre sus labios, beso que fue interrumpido por el llamado a clases por lo cual Nagiza salió corriendo de ahí.

Sacudió su cabeza antes de entrar al aula y tomo sus clases deseando que la hora del almuerzo llegara pronto. Y así fue… camino al lado de su compañera de alcoba para después tomar asiento con sus usuales amigas.

−Nagiza-chan veo que has recibido muchas cartas.

La chica fue sacada de sus pensamientos mientras pasaba sobre tras sobre esperando que algún remitente respondiera al nombre de "Hanazono Shizuma"

−Lo que esperaba de quienes envié, gracias chicas. – Dijo después de entre un cortado suspiro.

Se retiro de la mesa sin nada más que decir y tomo camino a su habitación, misma rutina que se repitió la semana que duro la actividad. Sin recibir ni siquiera un dulce, que era válido en este juego, nada por parte de Etoile.

−Yo le he mandado un caramelo… desde entonces que no la he vuelto a ver.− Decía para sí misma mientras caminaba por un amplio pasillo. Abrió inconmensurablemente sus ojos al tomarse en el suelo con un sobre.

"_Miyuki y Shizuma… mejores amigas por siempre."_

− ¿Qué debo hacer? – Exclamo mientras tomaba el delicado sobre.−No leeré correspondencia ajena, lo correcto será devolverla.

Su sentido común la llevo a tomar una buena decisión…y toco la puerta del consejo estudiantil aun indecisa.

−Adelante.−Respondió la voz de la presidenta.

−Miyuki-sama… he venido a traerle esto, por casualidad la encontré en el pasillo principal.−Le dijo mientras le entregaba la carta con manos temblorosas.

−Muchas gracias, estaba preocupada… suerte que cayó en tus manos y dime, ¿Acaso leíste el contenido?

− ¡No, para nada! – Contesto presurosa.−Pero en realidad… estuve tentada a hacerlo.− Mascullo con un ligero sonrojo.

La mayor de las allí presentes extendió su mano otorgándole de nuevo el sobre.

−Puedes hacerlo.−Nagiza tomo la carta dudosa de si debía hacerlo o no, abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

"_Querida Miyuki…_

_Debo agradecerte tantas coas, no existen las palabras para describirte lo que siento pero de alguna manera, mágica tal vez, me comprendes sin necesidad de palabras. Más que cualquier otra persona sabes por lo que he pasado, mis alegrías, mis penas; principalmente mis penas. Lamento no poder traerte de vuelta a "La antigua Shizuma" como sueles llamarle, pero desde que Kaori falleció esa persona se fue con ella. Pero hoy estoy dispuesta renacer, quiero hacerte sentir orgullosa y, aunque, jamás podre olvidar a Kaori, hay alguien a quien quiero entregarle mi corazón, es por eso que he decidido esto…Ese alguien es tan especial que quiero entregarle nuevos todos mis sentimientos y he podido darme cuenta gracias a ti. Desde pequeñas hemos sido amigas inseparables, me has apoyado en todo y espero poder estar allí para cuando me necesites. _

_PD: espero Nagiza también me ame tanto como yo la amo a ella. _

_Tú mejor amiga… ¡Shizuma!"_

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Nagiza mientras que Miyuki esperaba con los brazos cruzados su carta.

−En estos momentos… Shizuma se encuentra en su habitación.

La chica salió corriendo hacia los dormitorios, al toparse frente a su puerta, la golpeo frenéticamente hasta que la dueña atendió el llamado, Nagiza se aferro fuertemente a su cintura al momento en que esta abrió la puerta.

−Te amo…

La de plateada cabellera apenas podía darle crédito a sus oídos; de nuevo tomo su barbilla como generalmente suele hacerlo y la besó, esta vez apasionadamente soltando el deseo que tenia hacia sus labios, la apretó a sí misma y cerró la puerta sin detener su arrebato. Mordió su labio inferior indicando que ese sería el sello que formalizaría su relación.

* * *

**En un principio… planeaba entregar este texto para un proyecto de español, después pensé ¿Qué clase de alumna creerá mi maestra que tiene? Y más si estoy en una escuela ''Religiosa" . en fin espero la hayan disfrutado! xDD'  
**


End file.
